fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison's Group
| members = * Alicia Clark * Victor Strand * Daniel Salazar | former_members = * Nicholas Clark * Troy Otto * Ofelia Salazar * Travis Manawa * Chris Manawa * Griselda Salazar * Liza Ortiz | location = El Sereno, Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California, Rosarito Beach Hotel. Broke Jaw Ranch, Baseball Stadium | seasons = Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 | firstseen = Pilot | lastseen = Season 4 | appearedin = | associated_with = * Oscar Diaz's Group (formerly) * Broke Jaw Ranch (formerly) }} were the main focus of Fear the Walking Dead, up until Season 4. The core of the group are the main cast who appeared in the episode "Pilot". History * At the beginning of the show, the group consisted of the following members: Madison, along with her children Alicia and Nick, Madison's fiancée Travis, along with his ex-wife Liza and their son Chris, Daniel Salazar and his wife Griselda and their daughter Ofelia. At one point the group are all living in Madison's house in El Sereno. * At the end of season one and the beginning of season 2, the group consists of Madison, Travis, Alicia, Nick, Chris, Daniel, Ofelia and Strand. Both Griselda & Liza have died by the end of Season One finale "The Good Man" *At the end of Season 2a, the group consists of the following members: Madison, Alicia, Ofelia and Strand. Travis and Chris have formed their own group, Nick has gone off on his own and the fate of Daniel is unknown. *At the end of Season 2b the group consists of the following members: Madison, Travis and Alicia. Nick is still off on his own, Ofelia has re-entered the U.S. by herself, Strand has stayed behind and Chris has died. Daniel was presumed dead. * Season 3's second episode "The New Frontier" saw Travis' death. * Season 3's third episode "Teotwawki" saw Daniel's reappearance, whilst he's still associated with the group it's not yet clear where his loyalties lie. * Troy joins the group after the loss of Broke Jaw Ranch. * Season 3 episode "El Matadero" saw Ofelia's death * Season 3 episode "Things Bad Begun" saw Troy's death. * At the end of Season 3 the group consists of the following members: ** Madison - the only member known to be alive ** Alicia - fate unknown at the end of Season 3 ** Nick - fate unknown at the end of Season 3 ** Strand - fate unknown at the end of Season 3 ** Daniel - fate unknown after the collapse of the dam ** Travis has died, killed by Lee ** Ofelia has died, bitten by an infected ** Troy has died, killed by Madison * At the start of Season 4, the members can be assumed to be as follows: ** Madison Clark ** Nick Clark ** Alicia Clark ** Victor Strand ** Luciana Galvez * It was revealed during the course of Season 4 that two members of the group have died: ** Madison Clark sacrificed herself in order to save her children and the other members of her group. ** Nick was killed by Charlie several months after the death of his mothers. *The rest of the group wandered around Texas for several months, seeking revenge against The Vultures. They were eventually absorbed into Morgan’s Group, thus dissolving the group. Navigation Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Texas Residents Category:Mexican Residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Madison's Group Category:Inactive